For a Sunny Day
by overcast
Summary: Finland really couldn't wait for him to come him. Denmark/Finland


A/N: This is a Naruto/Hetalia crossover of sorts, so their may be spoilers for those who aren't that far into Shippuden, especially re: Jiraiya's mission to gather info on Pain. Sorry to those who aren't into Naruto, I hope you still enjoy this

_Hello  
I've waited here for you  
Everlong_

* * *

Finland had always had a complicated relationship with rain. He liked its after-effects; a stroll through a freshly watered countryside was easily made the list of his favorite things. But it was always fickle. It made itself known at the best and the worst times and every significant time in between. Finland had always scoffed when in movies it would be conveniently downpouring during a climatic battle, or a sombre funeral.

Or an ominous wait.

Finland didn't like it when real-life started to act like the movies. He had spent a good part of his adult life wishing, hoping that it would, but he didn't like it now. Not now.

"Why in god's name is it still raining.."

Estonia narrowed his eyes at the back of his friend. His slim shoulders were tensed and his head bowed, but Estonia knew his gaze out the grand picture window was steady as ever.

The bespectacled man took a breath, then spoke: "Don't worry about Denmark, Tino. You know as well as I do that he of all people wouldn't-"

"He's not coming back."  
Estonia immediately tightened himself and recoiled, but Finland continued before he could respond.  
"That's what he made me bet him. And you and I both know I always lose my bets." He turned to Estonia and smiled, then focused his gaze at some point beyond the taller man, taking on a vacant expression.

"I could never even beat Berwald. Remember?"

Finland, apparently not expecting an answer, turned back towards the window and took on his previous stance.

If Finland's behaviour had concerned Estonia before, the casual mention of his deceased lover had sent it skywards. However, against his own will, he wordlessly turned from Finland and exited the office. Finland didn't notice.

_'Ya know, I owe you one Finny'_

The rain started to come down heavier.

_'Rejection makes a warrior like me even stronger! Besides, it's not my place to seek out happiness, not anymore'_

Finland smiled and let out out a small chuckle, which most would have called nervous-sounding. Finland would have called it his only hope.

"What a loser..when you come back, I'm not letting you try to pull that one on me again."

* * *

"Mmm.."

Finland laid back and let the sun wash over his face. As soon as the sun came out Finland knew he had to make his way to the lakeside, even at risk of being yelled at by Estonia for neglecting his duties.

Finland suddenly jolted up, then sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. He needed to stop worrying. Estonia was right.

He let himself lay back down and dug his fingers into the sand. Squinting his eyes against the brilliant light above him, he felt his mind being tugged towards the past.  
He had always been known as such a romantic, such a dreamer. He had big plans for his life, his nation, his love.. Berwald's death had changed all that, but not destroyed it.  
He had tucked that side of him away until it was safe for it to come it again, in the years he spent alone, the stories and sentiments that had given him so much hope before only made his  
eyes water and his stomach feel empty.

Though in the past 5 years he had recovered much of his strength, he knew his dreaming days were over. He had to take things as they were and get things done. There was no one else to do it for him now.

He did have one dream left, though.

_Denmark vaguely senses a frog jump into the water, and lifts his head to cough up more blood_.

This dream was loud, obnoxious, prone to perversion and a general pain-in-the-neck.  
And Finland really couldn't wait for him to come home.  
_  
He knows his life is over, but he's determined to die with a smile on his face. His death is not in vain. The code would get to Finland._

_Finland...his smile fades a bit as he imagines him waiting for him. No. Pining for him. He chuckles inwardly. This is what he always  
wanted.  
"Looks like we're too late, Finny."_

"I'm waiting, you big dummy."

_I'm sorry._


End file.
